A Mile in Their Shoes
by Inali Grimalkin
Summary: Before you criticize someone, walk a mile in their shoes. And who knows, you might realize you love them for the very thing you were going to criticize. Reds body switching fic, prompt based. Rated for slight language. Picture by Demon-Bird on deviantart.
1. Sweater

**Happy Valentines day, here's a new story, this one was thought up with my good friend HugglesxKitten. We both decided to do a story with the same body switching premise and provide each other with five prompts. The only condition is the word count by the end of the story must be OVER 9000! So, here is the first chapter of my story and it is probably the longest chapter I have ever written, hope you enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Brick woke that morning feeling disoriented, he could tell right away that he wasn't in his room. The bed's crisp white sheets were the polar opposite of his own dark red ones, as was the light pink blanket. He sat up and rubbed his eyes after extracting his hands from the overly long sleeves his sweater sported. He froze, he definitely hadn't gone to sleep wearing a sweater; he didn't wear anything when we slept.<p>

Looking at the sweater he noted it was a medium grey made of some soft material he then looked at his hands, they seemed smaller and he noticed with horror that his nails were bitten to the quick and looked raw. He glared, the one thing he prided himself on was his nails; they were always clean and trimmed and most certainly never bitten.

Finally he got out of bed with the intent to find out where he was and why he was wearing clothes. As he walked he caught sight of something in the mirror. With a sense of dread he couldn't explain he took a few steps back and looked at the reflection.

Horror. Pure, unbridled horror was the only way to express what he was feeling. For some unknown reason it was Blossom's face he saw in the mirror, her pink eyes that met his gaze.

He heard a knock on the window and spun around to see himself floating on the other side of the glass.

He opened the window and stepped back to let whoever was wearing his skin in.

"Brick?" They asked uncertainly, Brick glared unused to hearing his own voice; it didn't sound as deep as it did in his head.

"Red," he acknowledged, not liking hearing Blossom's voice when he spoke.

"What happened?" she asked, sounding panicked, but hushed. "I woke up this morning as you!"

"Really? I never would have guessed," he rolled his eyes, well technically hers since he was in her body.

"Shut up," she hissed. "We need to fix this before-" Just then there was a knock on the door and Bubbles' voice called.

"Blossom? Are you up? You're going to be late." Blossom looked at the door then at Brick.

"Tell her I'm sick," she whispered, if Brick didn't have super hearing he probably wouldn't have heard her. He sighed and called out in his best fake sick voice.

"I'm not feeling good," he whined, ignoring Blossom's glare. "I can't go today."

"Are you sure Blossom?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Blossom breathed a sigh of relief as they heard her footsteps fade away, but tensed up a moment later when the Professor knocked on the door.

"Blossom? Sweetie, are you alright?"

"Answer the door," she said shoving him towards it. Brick stumbled and looked at her in confusion as she hid behind the door before he opened it.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, hand poised on the knob.

"I'm not allowed boys in my room!" Brick shook his head in disbelief then opened the door, adopting a pathetic expression.

"No, I don't feel good at all," he said as the professor touched _Blossom's_ forehead.

"Well you don't have a fever, but if you really feel so bad that you don't want to got to school on a test day you must be sick." Brick caught sight of Blossom; looked like she was going to go into shock.

"Yeah, I'm really sick, I think I should go back to bed."

"Okay, I wish I didn't have to leave you to go to that conference," he said remorsefully and Brick felt a little touched; no one cared if he was sick.

"I'll be fine."

"Alright, well you call if you need me okay? I told your sisters to come straight home after school too." Brick nodded and watched him leave before closing the door. They listened to the footsteps fade away before Blossom fell back on her bed.

"I forgot today was a test day," she groaned. "And I've never missed a day of school before; there goes my perfect attendance record."

"We have bigger things to worry about, like how this even happened," Brick replied, keeping himself from saying that his perfect attendance record was  
>shot now too.<p>

"So what _did_ happen?" Blossom asked sitting up and combing his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know," Brick shrugged leaning against the wall with her arms folded. "I just woke up as you, like I'm assuming you did too."

"Well what should we do?"

"I'm gonna shower," he sighed running his hands through her hair.

"Don't even think about it," Blossom threatened, casting him a dark look.

"Why not? I see you've showered," he said noticing his damp hair. Blossom blushed and Brick hoped she wouldn't do it again, he did not like seeing his face look like that.

"Yeah, but you sleep naked, so I already got a full view of everything," she muttered embarrassed, she bounced back to mad so quickly Brick felt like he could've gotten whiplash. " Besides I'm not a teenage boy, you'll probably enjoy seeing me naked."

"Red, if you and I were the last two people on Earth, I'd reconsider my views on bestiality," he snorted. "Now I'm going to shower; it helps me think."

Brick left the room, ignoring Blossom and peering each door to find the towels and bathroom.

'Best to get it over with,' he thought, stripping quickly. He braced himself an turned around, letting out a sigh as he looked into pink eyes; when he had wished for her to understand this was not what he had in mind.

He quickly started the water and as he showered he made two interesting discoveries. The first was that there was no carpet to go with the drapes, and the second was Blossom was apparently a bit of a rebel; she had pierced her belly button.

* * *

><p>Blossom watched Brick leave in her body, she was far from happy with it, but who knew how long they'd be stuck like this? He'd have to see her sooner or later. Part of her still hoped it was a dream, a horrible, horrible dream.<p>

A pinch to her arm proved otherwise. With a sigh she got up off her bed and floated over to her vanity. She hadn't been able to find where Brick kept his hair ties before she left and she hated having it fall around her face the way it was.

Glaring at the reflection in the mirror, and looking more like Brick as she did, she picked up in of the pink elastics that littered the vanity and tied her hair in a low pony tail the way Brick wore his hair.

She hoped if she stuck with how he dressed and behaved he'd keep her reputation intact as well.

Glancing at the clock she realized only a few minutes had passed and the water was still running, she sat down at the vanity's seat and thought back on what had happened so far, hoping for a clue.

* * *

><p>She had woken up feeling distinctly cold and a quick look confirmed that not only were her clothes missing several important body parts had changed.<p>

She got out of bed, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. She decided to take a shower, a cold one. Hopefully it would shock her system and get her out of this waking nightmare.

Fifteen minutes later Blossom found herself staring in the mirror, still not herself. She went back to the room she had been in, trying to find clothes. She wasn't even sure who she was. She face in the mirror was familiar, but she couldn't place where.

Successfully finding clothes she wondered if perhaps this was some alternate universe where she had been born a boy. She was tempted to go and look for her sisters when something caught her eye.

It was the only familiar thing in the room; a faded, red baseball hat.

Her eyes narrowed and she took off like a bullet towards her house. A moment later she was sneaking and hiding in her own room.

"Get. My. Fingers. Out. Of. Your. Mouth." Blossom looked up to see herself glaring at her, hair wrapped in a towel and wearing her sister's blue bathrobe. After a moment of confusion Blossom lowered her hand guiltily; she hadn't even realized she'd been biting _his_ nails.

"Sorry," she muttered, getting up and digging out her most comfortable sweat pants and an overly large hoodie for him to wear along with underwear and a tank top.

"I didn't even think you owned clothes like this," he commented taking the bundle.

"They're my home clothes, I'd never wear them out in public." Blossom turned her back to give Brick privacy while he dressed, though she knew it was ridiculous since he was in /her/ body.

"That's stupid," he retorted. "Just where whatever the fuck you want, who cares?"

"Language!" Blossom scolded, turning around. She cast a critical eye over Brick's appearance as she sat down again. "So, any ideas?"

"About how this happened?" He floated over to the bed and sat as well. "None, but from what I can tell we'll just have to live with it until we figure out how to switch it back."

"But that could take ages!"

"Then we'd better work our asses off to find a solution."

"Fine, I'll go along with this on one condition." They glared at each other, Blossom was pretty sure they'd never looked at each other any other way. "We play our parts and try our hardest to convince people we're who we look like. That means no swearing and you actually have to be nice to people."

"You'll have to swear to be convincing," Brick replied with a smirk. "And don't you _dare_ bite my nails."

* * *

><p>They spent that first day teaching the other their patterns, their friends and anything else that would be important in pulling off their current situation.<p>

For the first few days it had flowed beautifully, a week later however, they still hadn't found a solution and she was starting to really hate being trapped.

Sure, at first it had been a nightmare waking up as a boy, but after she got over the shock she tried to look on the bright side. For the first time people weren't demanding things of her, no one pressured her to be perfect. For the first time people left her alone.

But she was starting to realize they weren't leaving her alone because she sought her own personal space; they were actively avoiding her.

Even the teachers would only answer her raised hand if there were no other students. She had never felt so ostracized before, and she couldn't figure out why.

Butch got along well with Buttercup and her friends, he wasn't popular, but he was well liked. Boomer was liked by everyone, the table he and Bubbles graced was always the most crowded. So why was she, or Brick rather, left sitting alone? And, more importantly, why had she never noticed before?

She glanced up from the book she'd been reading over lunch and saw Brick sitting with her friends. He looked like a cat that had been cornered, but even she could see that he was trying. After all the only thing keeping her from ruining his reputation was him preserving hers.

She frowned, thinking about what could cause the alienation when she saw Kim lean over and whisper into Brick's ear. Not that it mattered, Blossom could hear her anyway.

"Brick it totally staring at you." At her friend's works Brick turned around and met her gaze and for a moment Blossom thought about smiling at him. Then he glared and mouthed seven words at her.

_Get my fingers out of your mouth_.

Blossom quickly took his hand away from her mouth and went back to her book.

"We need to talk," Brick whispered, waiting for Blossom to finish up at his locker.

"Fine. I'll meet you at the park on the swings, nine o'clock." Brick nodded and looked like he was about to say more when her sisters passed.

"Blossom, c'mon, let's go!" Buttercup hollered, not even glancing her way. Blossom couldn't help but feel a little stung, even though she knew Buttercup didn't know it was really her trapped inside Brick's body.

Maybe Bubbles noticed, she always was the most sensitive of the three. In any case her 'youngest' sister turned towards and smiled.

"Hi, Brick," she chirped. Blossom's eyes darted at Brick, he didn't look as shocked as she thought he'd be.

"Hi Bubbles. How did your audition go?" Blossom had missed out on hearing the news and Brick hadn't mentioned anything. The blue clad girl looked surprised for a moment before breaking out in a huge smile.

"I guess Boomer mentioned it, huh? I got the part for Odette!"

"That's great, congratulations," _Brick_ said, keeping herself from smiling, though she did let the corners of his mouth turn up ever so slightly. Bubbles thanked 'him' and left to join Buttercup, who nodded in acknowledgement. Brick hesitated a moment.

"See you at nine," he muttered before joining her sisters. Blossom nodded and slowly began to make her way to the apartment Brick shared with his brothers, feeling a little lonely. The Boys didn't walk, or even fly, home all together. They made their own way when they each individually felt like it.

She had often felt crowded having two siblings, it was why they each had individual rooms now, but she kind of missed it.

Once she was back at the apartment Blossom summoned up her courage to try talking to his brothers.

"Hey," she said dropping into what she had gathered was _his_ chair. Butch's eyes remained glued to his video game, but he replied with a 'hey' of his own. Boomer on the other hand put down the script he had been reading.

"What's up?"

"Just got a kinda dumb question," Blossom admitted. That got Butch's attention, the game was paused and she now had both Ruffs' eyes on her.

"What?"

"Why am I always alone at school?" There, she had said it. She needed to know and asking Brick wasn't an option.

"Wow, really?" Boomer asked surprised. "Well, part of it is you. You made it very clear you wanted your space when we started school."

"By being a fucking dick," Butch added. "Girls wouldn't come near us for weeks."

"But the main reason," Boomer continued ignoring his brother. "Is Blossom."

"What?" she asked, surprised to hear her name come up.

"See I had it easy with Butterball," Butch explained. "Have a tussle, beat the crap out of each other and be good."

"Yeah and Bubbles was hesitant at first, I had to work my ass off to gain her trust. But Blossom..."

"Never showed any signs of trust," she said.

"Yeah and she's got a lot of weight, she's class president and a shoe in for Valedictorian. She's a leader and people follow." Blossom nodded, letting what they had said sink in. She was the reason people avoided Brick, and the only reason his brothers were accepted was because their counterparts had given them a chance.

"And it's not like you're totally alone," Boomer told him with a shrug, picking up his script again. "You've got Mona."

* * *

><p>Brick walked <em>home<em> with Buttercup and Bubbles. He couldn't help but smile at the memory of Blossom's surprise when Bubbles went up and talked to her.

Bubbles no doubt never mentioned that she and Brick spoke and fairly often. Part of what happened when you were dating someone's brother. In fact Brick spoke to Buttercup a fair amount too, the only reason the green Puff didn't say anything was because he had stumbled upon one of her biggest secrets and she had likely been worried 'Brick' would tease her. Buttercup did not want her sisters to know this particular secret.

"So what were you and Brick talking about?" Bubbles asked.

"Nothing, just a school project." The remainder of the walk, and dinner, was quiet. Brick didn't speak unless spoken to, worried he'd slip and give himself away. It apparently wasn't too out of character for her either.

What was out of character was her going out anywhere on a school night, which was why Brick told her sisters he was studying and was crawling out of her bedroom window at ten to nine.

As quickly and silently as he could Brick flew to the park swings, as he touched down he saw Blossom waiting for him.

"I feel like we're doing something illicit," she muttered. "Meeting under the cover of darkness like this."

"Well we both have our reputations to uphold. It wouldn't do to have someone like you be seen with someone like me," he couldn't help the snarky tone in his voice and he wasn't surprised in the least that she picked up on it.

"Brick, I'm sorry," she said sinking into one of the swings and nudging the rocks around with his feet, which he noticed were bare, his shoes and socks discarded to the side. "I've been treating you like shit and I never realized the extent of my actions. So, I'm sorry." Brick couldn't help but give her an almost smile, it seemed pretending to be him had taken a toll, he could hardly believe she had let a curse slip.

"Forget it, Red," was all he said taking a seat at the other swing.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"I didn't mention it before since I was hoping things would be sorted out by now, but my girlfriend is coming home tomorrow. You're acting skills are about to be put to the test."

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"Yeah, you wouldn't. She's not part of the crowd you're in, her name's Mona..." He spent the next little while talking, telling the Puff anything he felt was relevant. When he finished he looked at the time, it was just after ten and he knew he probably should be getting back. "If you have any questions text me, okay?"

"Will do," Blossom nodded, putting his socks and shoes back on.

"Oh, and one more thing," Brick reached into the pocket of Blossom's sweater and tossed her a small box. He stuck around long enough to see the look on her face when she realized he had given her a bottle of No Bite.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>For those that don't know No Bite is a clear polish you wear to force yourself to stop nail biting. It tastes absolutely awful, I had to have it when I was a kid. <strong>**

****Anyway, hope the mixing of pronouns and names wasn't too confusing ^^", leave me a review and I'll see you next time.  
><strong>**

****This chapter was written based off the prompts given to me by HugglesxKitten and prompt #1 'Sweater'- 3088 words.****


	2. Sparkle

**Wow, it's been nearly a year since I updated this. I apologize. That's the trouble with trying to synch updates with someone else, schedules clash. Well, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Blossom couldn't help but fidget as she waited for Mona, <em>his<em> girlfriend. Brick had told her all the necessary information, but she still didn't know if she could pull it off. She grimaced in disgust as that revolting taste touched her tongue, she hadn't even realized she'd been about to bite his nails.

"Brick!" Blossom turned and was promptly attacked by a girl who did not look like the one in the picture.

"Mona?" she asked as the girl pulled away. The face looked the same, at least she thought it did. It was hard to tell under the heavy eyeliner and blood red lipstick. The hair though, in the pictures she had seen Mona had black hair.

"You like it?" Mona asked running her fingers through her bright red hair. "I just did it last night. I remembered how you said you liked my natural hair better so I got rid of the black and dyed it as close to my natural as I could."

"Yeah, looks great," Blossom said weakly. Looking at Mona now, with the red hair, Blossom couldn't help but think how similar they looked. Granted her own eyes were pink and not hazel, but still; the similarities were undeniable. The taste in clothes and make up was a major difference as well. Mona wore dark, heavy make up and her clothes were largely black and red, like what Brick wore. Red fish nets, chunky black boots, a black top that had a lot of mesh and two studded belts completed her look. It was such a far cry from the soft pink blouse and grey pencil skirt she'd wear and the leader of the Powerpuff Girls took comfort in that, slightly.

Her mind had processed the information within a few seconds and was moving double time trying to act like Brick had told her to. Everything came screeching to a halt however when she realized Mona was inches away from kissing her.

"Oh, hey, um probably shouldn't do that," she said, quickly grabbing his girlfriend's shoulders to stop her from moving any closer.

"Why?" Mona snorted, looking skeptical.

"I was sick earlier this week, didn't even come to school. I might still be contagious..."

"Worth the risk," Mona replied and tried again forcing Blossom to once again keep her away.

"Really isn't, I mean if the virus was bad enough to get me sick it would probably be really bad for you." Mona frowned and was quiet for a moment, but finally nodded and backed off.

"So, no kissing. Touching is still okay right?" Blossom nodded, she had no problem hugging or holding hands. His girlfriend smiled and clung to his arm. Blossom smiled as they walked to class, it might not be so bad.

* * *

><p>Brick stared at the instructions, feeling the bile rise in his throat. It was disgusting, why would anyone choose to use them? He had half a mind to go and buy some proper supplies later.<p>

With a groan he inserted the tampon, cringing at the feeling of it. How did they do this on a regular basis?

Once he had finished that disgusting task he cast a look at the underwear he'd been wearing. He wasn't a pro when it came to_ this_ kind of blood, but he knew blood in general was damn near impossible to get out. Still, he felt he had to try. He glanced at the time on her cell phone, still had half an hour left on her lunch. That was more than enough time to race to her house, change and toss those in the wash.

In a blur of pink he took off and touched down in front of the Utonium house moments later. The car was gone, meaning the professor was working in his lab downtown. That suited Brick just fine, it was bad enough as it was.

In no time he was changed and bringing her laundry down. It seemed as though Blossom did the laundry once a week and he hadn't washed anything since the switch. Brick emptied the basket into the washer, noting that he hadn't even worn most of these clothes. There had to be at least five bras in there, it seemed a bit excessive to him. After all he'd gone this whole time just wearing the one sports bra she had.

He dumped in some detergent and started the washer. He often wondered why machines bothered to have different settings, he only washed in hot and dried on 'permanent press' anyway. He glanced at the clock, wouldn't have time to wait for the wash to end. It would be fine waiting for him to get back and put it in the dryer.

Without a second thought on the matter he locked up and flew back to school.

* * *

><p>It definitely was bad, apparently Mona did not understand the concept of proper displays of affection in public. On their lunch she had not only copped several feels, she had also full out straddled him and tried to give him a hickey.<p>

"You're no fun today," Mona pouted having been literally picked up and sat down on her own chair for the third time.

"I'm just not in the mood," Blossom growled, not even needing to try to get Brick's tone. She was frustrated enough that the growl was natural.

"You're always in the mood though, don't you remember before I left? Oh the things you did, the best part was-"

"Stop, just stop okay? Can you behave like a human being and not a ball of teenage hormones and horniess for five goddamn minutes?!" Mona was struck silent for a moment and Blossom breathed a sigh of relief. Class was going to be starting soon, and she couldn't wait. She didn't even care that it was science and Brick was her lab partner.

"Who is she?"

"What?"

"Who are you cheating on me with?" Mona demanded. Blossom rolled his eyes.

"I'm not cheating on you with anyone," she sighed. "I'm going to class, see you later." Blossom got up and grabbed his bag, leaving Mona in a suspicious silence. Just as she got into the hallway she saw herself.

"Bl- Red!" she called, lifting a hand. Brick looked over and waited for her to catch up.

"So, how's it going?" he asked. Blossom shrugged.

"Fine I guess, she's really clingy and touchy." Her mouth quirked up and a twinkle lit her eye.

"Yeah, she is," Brick agreed.

"I don't even want to know."

"Does she suspect anything?"

"Only that you're a cheater," Blossom said, eyeing him suspiciously. She was not going to cover for him if he was two-timing anyone.

"Well I'm not," Brick said with a tone of finality. The took their seats in the science lab and waited for class to start.

"What's your problem?" she asked, taking in her appearance. Brick looked crabbier than usual and was hunched over.

"None of your fucking business," he growled then sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean that." Blossom eyed herself suspiciously for a moment then it clicked.

"Go into my bag."

"What?"

"Just go into it." Brick rolled her eyes, but complied. "Okay, smallest pocket in the front you see the tin of breath mints? Open that up and take two."

"You saying your breath stinks?"

"No, they aren't really breath mints. It's a painkiller the professor made for us. It's like Midol, but ten times as strong. It'll help with the pain," Blossom explained as quietly as she could. Class had started and she didn't want either of them to get caught talking. "Helps with the bitchiness too."

Brick glared, but took out two of the pills. Just as he was about to pop them in her mouth Blossom slid over her bottle of water. His red eyes were trained on the teacher, copying notes, but he could tell his counterpart was watching him.

"Thanks," he muttered swallowing the pills and taking a good chug of water.

"Any time," she whispered back, a ghost of a smile playing on his features.

Brick stared at the bundle of laundry fresh from the dryer. While he wasn't familiar with girl blood or wearing girl clothes he was quite familiar with how they were supposed to look and they did not look right.

The bras didn't have the right shape like they did before and some of the lace had been torn. A few of the shirts didn't look like they were in too good of shape either.

"Shit," he cursed. With a sigh he sent his phone a text.

[Hey, I think I fucked something up. Come over and be quiet.]

Within minutes he was crawling through Blossom's bedroom window.

"What do you 'think' you fucked up?" she hissed.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," he sighed. "Actually, that's a good segue into what I have to tell you. I kinda fucked up your laundry."

"Let me see." He was impressed she kept her calm composure while she examined each article and separated into two piles. "Alright, this pile," she said, pointing to the smaller of the two. "Is fine. However, the other one is not. They had colours bleed onto them or they've shrunk..." she sighed.

"Sorry."

"You know, this could easily have been avoided if you'd read the tags."

"What?"

She rolled his eyes. "The tags. It doesn't just show the size, it also says how they need to be washed. And bras are always hand wash and hung to dry. Colours are with colours, whites with whites and darks with darks. Underwear and delicates get washed on their own on gentle and in cold water."

"Okay, I'll know for next time. You know, you're being pretty fucking chill about this."

"Of course I am, you're replacing it all."

XxX

"I am not trying any of these on," Brick glared.

"Oh, yes you are. I need to make sure they fit and since you're in my body that means you're trying them on." Blossom used his features against him and gave him a threatening look. He took the bras he handed himself and stomped off into the change room with Blossom following close behind, though she waited outside the door.

"Just try to be discreet when you come and check the fit, okay?" Brick sighed, defeated as he tried on the first bra. "I'd rather you not sparkle like a fairy."

The replacement of her clothing took a while, but even Brick could admit it wasn't all bad. He snuck in some clothes that were a little more her age and less matronly convincing himself that she'd thank him later.

They were just about to leave when he froze, or rather Blossom in his body froze. The pronouns were confusing as hell and gave him a headache trying to sort out. Curious Brick glanced at where Blossom was staring.

"You got the hots of him or something?"

"Well, kind of. His name is Brandon. He's a brilliant violinist and he's skipped a couple grades, I- Oh my god he's coming over here," Blossom panicked. It was painful for him to watch himself behave that way. She was correct however, the guy was looking directly at her.

"Hey, Blossom right?" Brick tried his best to smile like Blossom did.

"Yeah, hi. Umm, what's up?"

"Well there's this new art exhibit opening in a couple days, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me?" Brick glanced at Blossom who seemed frozen in shock and not at all bothered that Brandon was ignoring him.

"Yeah, sure."

Brandon smiled and handed him a card, how pretentious was that? "Great, well here's my number. Shoot me a text later and we can figure out time and such." Brick and Blossom watched him leave, Brandon was out of sight when Blossom finally seemed to regain motor control.

"This is a disaster, of all the times he had to ask me out why did it have to be now?!" Blossom moaned, resuming their walk back to the car.

"Think of it as luck, who better to hep you score it with a guy then a guy. I can make sure you don't say all that stupid shit girls usually say that blow dates."

"You'd do that for me?"

Brick shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, you've been playing pretend with Mona, it's only fair."

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>This chapter was written based off the prompts given to me by HugglesxKitten and prompt #2 'Sparkle'- 2061 words<strong>****


End file.
